


sleep

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bls they're just the cutest beans, sleep fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of calm and closeness
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 65





	sleep

time stands still.

it always does in these moments. 

it’ll be at least 10 hours before the two reach the next system. long commutes like these are rare, and so, so welcome. 

as soon as they realize how far their next destination is, they nearly sprint to bed. for nothing but sleep.

it takes days to make up for a few hours of lost sleep, and on a routine of 2 hours of sleep, these times are precious. the two use it well.

the pilot flops into bed, watching as the mandalorian hurriedly pulls pieces of beskar off. he’s left in a turtle-necked tunic, loose pants, and his helmet. 

“hurry up!” she whines, rolling from her side to her stomach, spreading her limbs to take up the whole cot. the flick of a light switch, a hiss of air, and a laugh.

“move over,” he grumbles. _he_ grumbles. not him through the modulator. her head lifts, and she grins blindly into the dark as she shuffles closer to the wall so he can squeeze in.

it’s a small cot, and it used to be a problem, but the pilot likes to think it’s part of the reason why they grew so close. sleeping millimeters away from each other does that to people.

she turns on her side, facing the mandalorian as he wraps his arms around her. 

his chin (yes, _his_ chin) digs into the top of her head, and she sighs, flinging an arm over his side.

“ _ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,”_ he says quietly, shifting to place a kiss on her head. “i love you.”

“i love you too, din.” time stands still.

for 10 hours. for now.


End file.
